paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Natasha
Tactical Analysis * Perfect Shot: Possibly the world's best shot, putting a hole in a man's head with a round from her custom rifle is child's play for Natasha, and she can easily kill multiple soldiers with a single shot. * Pilot Sniped: Even the mightiest of tanks is vulnerable to Natasha's marksmanship, as her skill is such that it is even possible for her to kill the crew of a vehicle, leaving it open for the taking. * Target Designated: Natasha has a unique target designator, which she can use to call in an elite flight of Badgers which are always on standby. Armed with precision bombs, these Badgers swoop in to destroy buildings and vehicles marked out by Natasha. * Not Invulnerable: Skilled as she is, Natasha is still fallible. Aircraft can attack her with impunity, and large numbers of foes can overwhelm her. Also, despite rumours about there being multiple Natashas, no one has ever seen more than one Natasha on the battlefield at any time. WWIII Operational History Few know the true character of Natasha Volkova, the Union's legendary sniper, though her name and exploits are known across the world. A woman of few words, she is a seasoned professional -- and, some would say, a cold-blooded killer. Despite fierce denial by government sources and even incarceration of journalists who question the details of her life and military career as given by official sources, rumours and gossip of Natasha's "shocking cruelty" supposedly still persist among conscripts who have seen her in battle first hand. One popular rumour is that she killed six Allied prisoners of war with a single shot from her custom rifle. Fewer still know Natasha's history, and numerous rumours abound, with some even going so far as to claim tbat she is not even of Russian descent or that she may not even be the "genuine" Natasha. However, from scraps of information pieced together by Allied intelligence, it is known that Natasha was born a shepherd girl in the cold taigas of Siberia. She was taught to shoot by her grandfather, in order to hunt wolves threatening their livestock. Little is known of her family, although her grandfather has been hinted at being a World War II commando. It is much easier to confirm what happens next. It is known that, while having avoided conscription due to the fact that she spent her youthful years beyond the reach of any official, Natasha voluntarily joined the Red Army sometime prior to World War II. Soviet officers soon took notice of Natasha's astonishing talents with a rifle. In her first action during the Invasion of Poland, she climbed into the Palace of Culture and Science and shot an unknown number of soldiers. However, 71 corpses with perfect bullet holes in their heads were recovered afterwards. Natasha rose up the ranks at a meteoric pace, until she was a celebrity in the Soviet Union and had gained a reputation as one of the world's deadliest shots. Natasha is undeniably an expert markswoman, and some have compared her techniques to an elaborate dance. In order to make the best use of her talents, the Soviets have accorded her with a custom rifle and airstrike designator. Unique to her alone, Natasha's airstrike designator allows her to call in a flight of Badger bombers which are always on standby. Even in the noise of battle, it is always possible to for the Badgers to tell which target is hers and hit it with unflinching accuracy. Along with her skill in marksmanship, she's also an expert in hand to hand combat, especially kickboxing. She was once featured on the game show "Soviet Gladiators", and easily outpaced and outfought the other contestants, all professionals with years of training. Of note is her attire, which is rather skimpy. Though thought a result of a propaganda campaign to capture the interest of conscripts, later sightings confirms she even wears her uniform in battle. In truth, her frigid Siberian upbringing means she's only used to freezing temperatures. A normal day for an average person is sweltering for her. Her past also explains how she can swim in the cold waters of Siberia without even flinching, something even Spetsnaz operatives cannot easily do. To prevent herself from overheating, she needs minimal covering. Conscripts who hope to be transferred to warmer battles to see her wear even an even skimpier uniform are given hard labour for a day. Post-War Operational History Unsatisfied with her performance during the war, Natasha has taken it upon herself to improve her marksmanship even further now that the war is over. The intensive practice seems to have paid off, as her already formidable skills have improved to the point where she can now make pilot killing shots consistently and on a regular basis, rather than only once in a while as was previously the case. It is even rumoured that she is capable of shooting the pilots of helicopters out of their cockpits. Soviet scientists have also developed a new weapon; a singularity bomb, which attracts nearby vehicles towards itself. Though still in the experimental stages, Natasha has been authorised to call in these bombs, carried by special Badgers, should she deem the battlefield situation dangerous enough. On a side note, Soviet scientists have also created a new type of leather which is "breathable" yet water-proof; not only that, but its colour appears black but behaves like white would, so it reflects the sun and thus the wearer does not sweat in regions with extreme temperatures. Natasha instantly got a few new sets of clothes and now does not have to change her clothes in warmer regions to her summer uniform. This also prevents Conscripts on duty from the urge of peeping while she changes; although a Conscript who was hospitalized after getting caught by her later was asked if that was worth it. "Absolutely!" was his answer. Known Activities - Shot and killed an Allied major from a distance of 2,500 metres, while he was inspecting his troops, setting a new world record in the process. Allied troops only came upon her spot because she intentionally left behind her signed spent cartridge. - While it was charging towards her, she put a bullet in the head of the King Oni "Cherry Blossom", causing its control functions to give out, leading to its destruction. - Killed Allied spy Agent Blake unarmed during an incident in Moscow. Blake himself was considered one of the world's most deadly men in hand-to-hand combat. - Climbed into an outpost tower and shot a workman working inside an Allied Boot Camp. This caused the morale inside the Boot Camp to drop, and the camp was later stripped down in fear of Natasha bombing it. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Commandos Category:Units Originating from Russia